Romeo y Julieta
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [SasuSaku] Contratar a los ninjas de Konoha para interpretar la famosa obra de Shakespeare puede llegar a tener concecuencias no previstas...
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo y Julieta**

* * *

_En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores,  
dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado,  
por sus odios mutuos inculpada sangre.  
Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de estos rencores,  
que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor_

"¡No queremos!" Gritaron todos al unísono.

"¡Pero nos pagarán por ello!" Les dijeron los senseis a coro.

"¡Ni lo sueñen!"

"¡Por favor, chicos!"

Esto ya parecía una ópera, todos cantaban al mismo tiempo insultándose entre sí. Esta historia comienza una gélida mañana de invierno. Un hombre muy poco corpulento y con peinado extraño contrató a ninjas para hacer una obra: Romeo y Julieta.

El divertido personaje se mecía por un escenario y nuestros ninjas lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

"Es la hermosa obra de William Shakespeare"

"Shaqué?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Speare!" Respondió Kakashi haciéndose el sabio.

"William Shakerspeare, nacido el 26 de abril de 1564. Cumplidos los 18 años se casó con…" Decía Sasuke hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que conocía bien.

"Con Ana Hathaway. Tres años después se trasladó a Londres donde empezó su carrera dramática y escribió esta obra" Dijo Sakura mirando al dramaturgo maníaco (El que los contrató).

"¡Bravo¡Estupendo¡Magnífico¡Qué chicos cultos!...Mi nombre es Jhon Shakehands… Y soy un aficionado de los libros del maestro Shakespeare. Es por eso que quise hacer esta obra, Romeo y Julieta versión ninja"

Un signo de pregunta se posó en la cabeza de todos los presentes, seguido por nuestra amiga Sudy que ya pasa las navidades con nuestras familias de tanto que la conocemos.

"¡Traje actores especiales de todos lados!... Mirennnn!" Y moviéndose para todos lados como un maniático señaló a una persona que se encontraba en las últimas butacas del teatro leyendo la obra. Al levantar la cabeza para saludar mientras sonreía todos se quedaron helados: Itachi Uchiha.

"Por cierto, pueden rehusarse cuando quieran… La paga será con aquello que más quieran"

Los chicos se quedaron parados en seco… ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello? La intriga les revolvía las entrañas, así que todos aceptaron.

"Bueno, voy a elegir ahora a quiénes actuarán, muahaha!... Comenzaré por elegir a Romeo y a Julieta. Julieta tiene que ser una mujer hermosa, digna de que todos los hombres la adoren. Que luzca como una mujer débil que tiene que ser cuidada por sus familiares y conocidos, pero que con su llanto pueda romper el manto de la frialdad de cualquier ser humano… Romeo debe ser un hombre buen mozo, apuesto, varonil, con una voz fuerte, su figura debe causar temor… Pero a su vez, ambos tienen que complementarse. Ambos tienen que tener algo que los diferencie. Los dos deben tener algo notable… - Miró a todos y a cada uno de los hombres que estaban en el lugar y luego a las mujeres, pero se detuvo instantáneamente en Sakura – ¡Julieta! – Volvió a donde estaban los hombres y tomó la mano de Sasuke, uniéndola con la de Sakura - ¡Romeo!... ¡Ustedes dos son perfectos!... Es la diferencia que yo buscaba… ¡El azul y el rosa¡El chico fuerte y la chica débil!... ¡Son… magníficos!... Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto…"

Ambos estaban sonrojados a más no poder… Porque los dos habían leído la obra. Miraron instantáneamente la escenografía y posaron su mirada en el balcón… Aquella escena tal vez cambie muchas cosas.

Jhon comenzó a contar la historia. "Trata sobre dos ninjas. Dos ninjas que fueron separados por sus familias enemistadas. En la aldea de Verona. Vos, Romeo, vas a llegar sin ser invitado al baile de máscaras de los Capuleto. La ves a Julieta, ella te ve a vos y ambos se enamoran a primera vista… Pero sus familias impiden su amor!... Padre de Julieta… Mmmm… ¡Usted! – Señalando a Shikamaru – Y su madre será… ¡Usted! – Señalando a Temari – Usted señorita tiene la cara de una madre… Y usted, señor, tiene todo el semblante de padre celoso. Para los Montesco… ¡Usted será el padre! – Señalando a Naruto – Y usted será la madre – Señalando a Hinata – Ambos tienen la mirada de padres que aman a su hijo (N/A: Seeeh, claro xD)"

Sasuke y Sakura seguían en estado de shock por tener que interpretar esos papeles. Temari le dio unas palmaditas a Sakura (Que le rompieron toda la columna vertebral) al grito de "¡BIEEENN¡Con tu amado Sasuke-Kun!"

En cambio a Sasuke, Kakashi le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza diciéndole "Te vas a apretar a mi alumna y gratis…"

Sasuke sólo respondió con una mirada fulminante mientras el director maníaco seguía eligiendo personajes.

"Tú serás Teobaldo – Señalando a Lee – Primo de Julieta y sobrino de Montesco que será muerto en un combate contra Romeo. Tú serás Mercutio – Señalando a Neji – Pariente del príncipe de Verona y mejor amigo de Romeo. Tú serás Benvolio – Señalando a Gaara – Sobrino de Montesco y primo de Romeo. Tú serás el Fray Lorenzo – Señalando a Kakashi – El confesor de Romeo quien casará a los dos amantes y que le dará un brebaje a Julieta luego. Tú… - Señalando a Gai Sensei – serás Escala, el príncipe de Verona. La nodriza de Julieta, Ama, serás tú – Señalando a Ino – Y sólo me queda un personaje. Itachi Uchiha, tú serás el conde París, pariente del príncipe de Verona y prometido de Julieta – Mirada de odio por parte de Sasuke – Tú personaje muere en el mausoleo donde yace Julieta. Manos a la obra… -Silencio sepulcral - ¡A TRABAJAR, HE DICHO!..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_El estreno de la obra_

Todos están nerviosos. Gente de diversos lugares se juntó para verlos actuar a los ninjas de Konoha. Chouji levanta el telón para dar inicio al primer acto…

* * *

SEEEEHH!

¡SasuSaku a lo teatral!... Supongo que no tengo que contarles cómo es la historia de Romeo y Julieta¿no?...

Supongo que como buenos niños cultos e instruidos que son saben TODO sobre los amantes de Verona¿no es cierto?

Supongo… Suporongo!... (Cuack, chiste malo xD)

En el próximo capítulo, el primer acto de la obra!

Besos, besos, besos!

_Rinoita Yuffie_


	2. Acto primero Escena uno

**Romeo y Julieta**

* * *

_Guía de personajes_

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercutio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Yondaime**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Entra el coro, compuesto por Gaara, Kankuro, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade-Sama y otros.

Se unen y cantan "En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias rivales, igualmente nobles, habían derramado por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de estos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor. Sólo dos horas va a dudar en la escena este odio secular de razas. Atended al triste enredo y supliréis con vuestra atención lo que falte de la tragedia"

_**Acto primero**_

_Escena primera_

Se ve en el escenario una recreación de una plaza en la aldea de Verona.

Kabuto y Sasori están en aquella plaza armados con kunais y demás armas.

"A fe mía, Gregorio – dice Kabuto – que no hay por qué bajar la cabeza"

"Eso sería convertirnos en sus ninjas servidores, sus bestias de carga" respondió Sasori.

"¡Si nos hostigan, debemos responder!" Proclamó 'Sansón'.

"Sí; soltar la albarda" asintió 'Gregorio'.

"Yo, si me pican, fácilmente salto!" Dijo emocionado Kabuto, comenzándole a tomar 'amor al arte' y moviéndose por el escenario.

"Pero no es fácil picarte para que saltes" Le dijo Sasori cortante.

"Basta que digan algo aquellos del clan Montesco para hacerme saltar"

"Quien salta se va – le dijo, nuevamente con tono cortante – El verdadero valor está en quedarse firme. Eso que llamas saltar es huir"

Ofendido, Sansón respondió "Los perros de esa casa me hacen saltar primero y me paran después. Cuando topo de manos a boca con kunoichi o ninja de esa casa, pongo los pies en la pared"

"¡Necedad insigne! Si pones los pies en la pared, te caerás de espaldas… Tarado…." Esto último lo dijo por lo bajo.

"Cierto – Kabuto le dio la razón y continuó – y es condición propia de los débiles. Los Montescos en la calle y sus kunoichis y mujeres a la acera"

"Esa discordia es de nuestros amos... ¡Nosotros los criados no debemos intevenir! Son peleas entre clanes, no tenemos nada que ver…"

"Lo mismo da – bufó Kabuto – Seré un tirano. Acabaré primero con los hombres y luego con las mujeres"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó extrañado Sasori.

"Lo que tu quieras. Sabes que no soy rana"

"No eres ni pescado ni carne. Saca tus kunais y shirukens que aquí vienen dos criados de la casa Montesco". Sasori señaló a dos siluetas, aparentemente ninjas, que venían caminando con cosas en la mano y charlando sobre jutsus y cosas por el estilo.

"Ya están fuera mis armas; entra tú en lid y yo te defenderé" Le dijo Kabuto.

Sasori se dio vuelta y lo miró con un dejo de picardía "¿Por qué huyes, volviendo las espaldas?"

"Por no asustarte" Respondió este, imitando el tono de voz del anterior.

"¿Tú asustarme a mí?" Preguntó entre risas Gregorio.

"Procedamos legalmente. Déjalos empezar a ellos" Le dijo poniendo cara de superado.

"Les haré una mueca al pasar, y veremos cómo lo toman" propuso Sasori.

Kabuto frunció el seño y dijo "Veremos si se atreven. Yo me chuparé el dedo, y buena vergüenza será la suya si lo toleran".

Aparecen Abraham y Baltasar, o sea Kiba y Kankuro (Respectivamente).

Inuzuka miró a Kabuto extrañado y preguntó "Hidalgo¿os estáis chupando el dedo porque nosotros pasamos?"

Éste respondió "Hidalgo, es verdad que me chupo el dedo"

Abraham repitió "Hidalgo¿os chupáis el dedo porque nosotros pasamos?"

Kabuto prefuntó a Sasori "¿Estamos dentro de la ley diciendo que sí?" a lo que este respondió "No, por cierto"

Kabuto tomó de nuevo la palabra "Hidalgo, no me chupaba el dedo porque vosotros pasabais, pero la verdad es que me lo chupo"

"¿Queréis armar cuestión, hidalgo?" Preguntó Kabuto.

"Ni por pienso, señor mío" Le dijo Kiba.

"Si queréis armarla – agregó Kabuto – aquí estoy a vuestras órdenes. Mi amo es tan bueno como el vuestro"

"Pero mejor imposible" Dijo, con tono soberbio, Kiba.

"Está bien, Hidalgo"

"Pssss, pssss, - susurró Sasori a Kabuto – Dile que el nuestro es mejor, porque aquí se acerca un pariente de mi amo…"

"Es mejor el nuestro hidalgo" Kabuto se cruzó de brazos en forma egoísta.

"Mentira ¬¬" Le respondió Kiba, mirándolo de reojo (¡Y hechándole mal de ojooo! XD)

"Si sois hombre – le dijo en tono altivo Kabuto – sacad vuestros pergaminos y kunais. Gregorio, acuérdate de tu sabia estocada"

Se inicia una pelea entre Kabuto y Kiba. Ninguno de los dos parece llevar la delantera, y en eso aparecen Benvolio y Teobaldo, Gaara y Lee (Respectivamente).

"Guarden sus armas, ninjas – Intervino Gaara – Estáis peleando, sin saber por qué"

"¿Por qué iniciaron esta lucha? Benvolio¿quieres ver tu muerte?" Preguntó Lee sonriéndole al público y posando para fotos inexistentes (Sudy aparece en la cabeza de todos).

"Los estoy poniendo en paz – dijo casi en un grito Gaara – Guarda tus shurikens y no busques quimeras"

'Teobaldo' (Lee) le gritó ofendido (demostrando todo el poder de la juventud en la actuación) "¡Hablarme de paz, cuando tengo los pergaminos en la mano! Más odiosa me es tal palabra que el infierno mismo, más que Montesco, más que tú. ¡Ven, cobarde!"

Todos los extras (ciudadanos de la aldea de Verona) se reunieron alrededor de la contienda que se estaba por dar, gritando al unísono "Venid con palos, con picas, con hachas¡Mueran Capuletos y Montescos!"

A la escena entra Shikamaru agarrado del brazo con Temari (Los Capuleto) que está vestida con un traje típico de la época que a duras penas le permite respirar.

Nara fue el primero en hablar de los dos "¿Qué voces son esas? Dadme mis kunais y shurikens"

"¿Kunais y shurikens?... Lo que te conviene es una muleta" Le dijo Temari.

"Mis armas, mis armas, que Montesco viene blandiendo las mías contra las suyas, tan viejas como las mías"

En eso, entran Naruto y Hinata, Montesco y su mujer.

"¡CAPULETO INFAME DATTE BA…! - Pum, Hinata codeó a Naruto que siempre agregaba esa frase al guión – Ejem, Capuleto infame, déjame pasar, aparta!"

"No te dejaré dar un paso más" Shikamaru se puso frente a Naruto, desafiante. Entonces, entró a escena el shakekage (N/A: HAHAHAHA) de la aldea de Verona, Gai-Sensei.

"¡Rebeldes, enemigos de la paz, derramadores de sangre humana! – Gai señaló a los Montesco y a los Capuleto con el dedo acusador - ¿No queréis oír? Humanas fieras que apagáis en la fuente sangrienta de vuestras venas el ardor de vuestras iras, arrojad en seguida a tierra las kunais y shurikens y escuchad mi sentencia. Tres veces por vanas quimeras y fútiles motivos, habéis ensangrentando las calles de la aldea de Verona, haciendo a sus habitantes, aún los más graves e ilustres, empuñar las enmohecidas alabardas (N/A: lanzas, cosas así) y cargar con el hierro sus manos envejecidas por la paz. Si volvéis a turbar el sosiego de nuestra aldea, me responderéis con vuestras cabezas. Basta por ahora, retiraos todos. Tú Capuleto, vendrás conmigo- Mirando a Shikamaru – Tú Montesco – mirando a Naruto -, irás a buscarme dentro de poco a la audiencia, donde te hablaré más largamente. Pena de muerte a quien permanezca aquí" Luego de su gran monólogo, Gai sensei saludo su amado público y se retiró de la escena.

"¿Quién ha vuelto a comenzar la antigua discordia? – preguntó Naruto ofendido - ¿Estabas tú cuando principió (N/A: Empezó), sobrino mío?"

"Los ninjas de tu enemigo estaban ya lidiando con los nuestros cuando llegué, y fueron inútiles mis esfuerzos para separarlos. Teobaldo se arrojó sobre mí blandiendo el hierro que azotaba el aire despreciador de sus furores. Al ruido de las estocadas acorre gente de una parte y otra, hasta que el shakekage separó a unos y otros" Le respondió Gaara (Benvolio).

Hinata, hablando por primera vez en toda la obra, dijo "¿Y has visto a Romeo?... ¡Cuánto me alegro de que no se hallara presente!"

"Sólo faltaba una hora para que el sol amaneciese por las doradas puertas del oriente – comenzó a filosofar Gaara – cuando salí a pasear, solo con mis cuidados, al bosque de sicomoros que crece al poniente de la cuidad. Allí estaba tu hijo. Apenas le vi me dirigí a él, pero se internó en lo más profundo del bosque. Y como yo sé que en ciertos casos la compañía estorba, seguí mi camino y mis cavilaciones (N/A: Mis problemas), huyendo de él con tanto gusto como él de mí".

La Hyuuga volvió a hablar "Dicen que allí va con frecuencia a juntar su llanto con el rocío de la mañana y contar a las nubes sus querellas (N/A: Discordias, dudas), y apenas el sol, alegría del mundo, descorre los sombríos pabellones de su tálamo de la aurora, huye Romeo de la luz y torna a su casa, se encierra sombrío en su cámara, y para esquivar la luz del día crea artificialmente una noche. Mucho me apena su estado, y sería un dolor que su razón no llegase a dominar sus caprichos"

"¿Sospecháis la causa, tío?" Preguntó Gaara a Naruto.

"No la sé ni puedo indagarla" Le respondió.

"¿No habéis podido arrancarle ninguna explicación?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Ni yo ni nadie – respondió Naruto – No sé si pienso bien o mal, pero él es el único consejero de sí mismo. Guarda con avaricia su secreto y se consume en él, como el germen herido por el gusano antes de desarrollarse y encantar al sol con su hermosura. Cuando yo sepa la causa de su mal, procuraré poner remedio datte b…" Plaf, otro golpe de Hinata.

"Aquí está – dijo Gaara al ver la silueta de Sasuke – O me engaña el cariño que le tengo, o voy a saber pronto la causa de su mal"

"¡Oh si pudiese con habilidad descubrir el secreto! Ven, esposa" Le dijo Naruto a Hinata y ambos se fueron.

En ese momento, Romeo entró en escena. Sasuke portaba un traje de la época color azul. Él estaba visiblemente sonrojado, era el protagonista de una obra teatral, se vestía ridículamente y tenía que besarse con Sakura. No quisieron practicar la parte del beso con el contacto de sus labios a pedido del maníaco dramaturgo Shakehands porque éste decía que era el primer beso que Julieta daba, al igual que Sakura. Quería que ese momento fuera igual y sublime, así que lo dejó para el estreno de la obra. Pero retomemos la historia.

"Muy madrugador estás" Le dijo Gaara acercándosele.

"¿Tan joven está el día?" Preguntó Sasuke, demostrándole al público que además de ser el más hermoso de los Uchiha, era el mejor actor (N/A: Loner prefiere a Itachi… Baaaba…)

"Aún no han dado las nueve" Dijo Gaara mirando al Uchiha menor.

"¡Tristes horas, cuán lentamente camináis! – Se lamentó Romeo - ¿No era mi padre quien salía ahora de aquí?"

"Sí, por cierto – asintió Gaara – Pero ¿qué dolores son los que alargan las horas de Romeo?"

"El carecer de lo que las haría cortas" Respondió.

"¿Cuestión de amores?" Le preguntó Benvolio.

"Desvíos"

"¿De amores?"

"Mi alma padece el implacable rigor de sus desdenes"

"¿Por qué el amor – se preguntó Gaara -, que nace de tan débiles principios, impera luego con tanta tiranía?"

"¿Por qué, si pintan ciego al amor, sabe elegir tan extrañas sendas a su albedrío (N/A: a su voluntad)? – Se preguntó Sasuke - ¿A dónde vamos a comer hoy?... ¡Válgame Dios! Cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Pero no, ya lo sé. Hemos encontrado el amor junto al odio; amor discorde, odio amante; rara confusión de la naturaleza, caos sin forma, materia grave a la vez que ligera, fuerte y débil, humo y plomo, fuego helado, salud que fallece, sueño que vela, escena incógnita. No puedo acostumbrarme a tal amor. ¿Te ríes?... ¡Vive Dios…!"

"No primo, no me río – negó Gaara –, antes lloro"

"¿De qué, alma generosa?"

"De tu desesperación" Respondió.

"Es prenda del amor – le dijo Sasuke posando su mirada en una de las personas que se encontraba en el público, una mujer que lo miraba embelesada -. Se agrava al peso de mis penas, sabiendo que tú también las sientes. Amor es a fuego aventado por el aura de un suspiro; fuego que arde y centella en los ojos del amante. O más bien es torrente desbordado que las lágrimas acrecen. ¿Qué más podré decir de él? Diré que es locura sabia, hiel que emponzoña (N/A: Contamina) dulzura embriagadora. Quédate y adiós, primo"

"Quiero ir contigo – lo detuvo Gaara – Me enojaré si me dejas así y no te enojes"

"Calla, que el verdadero Romeo debe andar en otra parte"

"Dime el nombre de tu amada"

"¿Quieres oír gemidos?"

"¡Gemidos!... ¡Donosa idea! (N/A: Chistosa/ocurrente idea) Dime formalmente quién es"

"¿Dime formalmente? – Repitió Sasuke - ¡Oh, qué frase tan cruel! Decid que haga testamento el que está padeciendo horriblemente. Primo, estoy enamorado de una mujer"

"Hasta ahí ya lo comprendo" Le sonrió Gaara.

"Has acertado. Estoy enamorado de una mujer hermosa"

"¿Y será fácil dar en ese blanco tan hermoso?" Gaara luego de decir eso notó cierto rojizo en las mejillas de Sasuke. Cuando hablaba… No sonaba a actuación, sonaba a realidad.

"Vanos serían mis tiros, porque ella, tan casta (N/A: Santa) como Diana la cazadora, burlará todas las pueriles flechas del rapaz alado (N/A: Avaro alado). Su recato le sirve de armadura. Huye de las palabras de amor, evita el encuentro de otros ojos, no la rinde el oro. Es rica, porque es hermosa. Pobre, porque cuando muera sólo quedarán despojos de su perfección soberana"

"¿Está ligada a Dios por algún voto de castidad?" Preguntó Gaara (N/A: Quiero explicar por si no entendieron. Romeo le está diciendo a su primo Benvolio que no puede estar con la mujer que ama. Benvolio entonces le pregunta si es monja, porque éstas hacen voto de castidad, o sea, no pueden mantener relaciones sexuales. Digamos que no puede estar con ningún hombre).

"No es ahorro el suyo, es desperdicio, porque esconde avaramente su belleza y priva de ella al mundo. Es tan discreta y tan hermosa que no debería complacerse en mi tormento, pero aborrece el amor, y ese voto es la causa de mi muerte" Le respondió Romeo.

"Déjate de pensar en ella"

"Enséñame a dejar de pensar" Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"Hazte libre. Fíjate en otras"

"Así brillará más y más su hermosura. Con el negro antifaz resalta más la blancura de la tez. Nunca olvida el don de la vista quien una vez la perdió. La beldad (N/A: Belleza) más perfecta que yo viera sólo sería un libro donde leer que era mayor la perfección de mi adorada. ¡Adiós! No sabes enseñarme a olvidar"

"Me comprometo a destruir tu opinión"

* * *

AAAAAHHH DIOS… Ustedes no saben cómo cuesta hacer esto ToT…

Sí, es copiado del libro original y modificado para que quede con la historia de dos ninjas…

Quiero aclarar que cuando hable del público hablo de los lectores de los fics. Ustedes pueden poner en su review qué harían mientras ven la obra (Algo así como "Le tiro un tomate a Gaara" o cosas por el estilo XD).

La verdad, estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews… 20 para un solo capítulo… Si con este llego a los cuarenta, les bailo una lambada XD…

Voy a contestar los reviews!

**Riánne-Chan**: Acá subí la primer escena del primer acto, que son 6 páginas del libro original que tiene 91 PÁGINAS XD… Quiero que sepan que este fic es laaargo y me va a llevar supongo que hasta el año que viene… ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Rimi-Chan: **No sé si son buenos o mejores mis fics, sólo sé que este capítulo es largo y me costó bastante XD Gracias por decirme que la idea es original, para mí no xD. Original sería tener mis propias ideas, en este caso sería copiar al gran Shakespeare XD… ¡Gracias por tu reivew, divina!

**Yuki-Kudo**: Tu nick me hace acordar a mi Yoji Kudooo ToT… Pero bleh, no sé si será por eso que te pusiste Kudo xD… Qué extremos los tuyos, querés el primero pero también el ultimo XD Qué paradoja, no? XD… Acá actualicé, jeje, muchas gracias por tu review!...

**Shino-Kun**: Sí sí, NaruHina habrá, habrá. Porque cuando termine la obra, no termina el fic XD… ¿Evento inesperado? Síiii XD… Simplemente recuerden que las mujeres de aquella época se vestían con corsets ajustadísimos XD… Muchas gracias por tu review!...

**SakuraSasuke**: La pareja SasuSaku es la mejor, definitivamente (También el GaaJai y el ItaLon, pero no importa XD) ¡Qué suerte que te gustó!... Gracias por el review!

**Nel-Chan**¿Quién no quisiera ser Sakura en mis fics?... XD… HAha, gracias por el review!

**Jaide-Sama: **OOOHH ES JAIDE XD… Hinata y Naruto, padres amorosos…Y ahora, Gaara, primo comprensivo XD… Acá lava la ropa con Vívere y los pisos con Querubín XD… Aaahh, a vos te pagan los de Suavitel y a mí ni Vívere ni Querubín me pagan un centavo, y mirá que los digo hasta con mayúscula y no me pagan nadaa!... Muchas gracias por tu review divina, seguí siempre tan adorable!... Thanks por tu review! ;D

**Sccmar-Chan**: XD Haha, sí sí, va a haber problemas en la obra por los celos de Sasuke… Yo creo que va a tirar el telón en una de esas o le va a tirar un katon y se prende fuego el telón y morimos todos (Porque el público que mira la obra son USTEDES, o sea, los lectores). Seguí saltando de alegría que te ves graciosa! Haha, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Marion-Chan: **Sí sí, SasuSaku hasta que te hartes, muher! ;D Para que tengas y pa que guardes XD… Y sí, estás viendo la obra, querés comprar gaseosa, pop corn? XD… Gracias por tu review!

**Tsubasa-Chan**: Y aquí tens el primer acto XD!... Gracias por tu review, divinaaa! Sos un amor, te adoro!

**Kagome-Chan**: Todas las partes de la obra, una atrás de otra, no te preocupes que no voy a saltearme NINGUNA parte ya que estoy siguiendo lo que dice el libro a raja tabla. Sayonara, gambatte kudasai!... Gracias por tu review!

**Nadeshiko-Chan**: Y acá lo continué, qué bueno que te gustó y gracias por tu review! XD

**Piliiiiiii amorcito mío del almaaaaa: **Hola amor!... Sí sí, desas… Está bien Gaara, no me apuntes con una motosierra, vos Hinata… Bajá esa ametralladora divina y vos Sakura no me amenaces con una sartén! Eso es bajo, muuuuy bajo ¬¬… Acá tenes a los ninfitas, y no actúan nada mal XD… Haha, te amo preciosa, gracias por tu review!

**Akishi-Chan**: Para lo del balcón faaaaalta cariño!... Pero no te preocupes que ya va llegar XD… Qué suerte que te gustan mis fics, jeje!... Los árboles mueren de pie está por terminar así que todos atentos a la próxima actualización!... Gracias por tu review!...

**Kurama-Chan**: Haha, síiii, ese beso va a quedar en la historia!... Pensá que todavía no se besaron. Digamos, esa escena no la practicaron… Y acá tenes la continuación, espero que te guste!... Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Sayuri-San**: Ha…hai… Sayuri-san, acá está la continuación (asustada) Mu-muchaas gr-gracias po-por tu revi-iew… (Haha, re Hinata yo xD)

**Ani-Chan**: Haha, muchas graciaaass! Qué bueno que te gustó, gracias por tu review!

**Atredies**: Hablás en portugués, jeje Gracias por tu review, ojalá te guste este capítulo (Y ojalá entiendas lo que digo XD)

Aya-Chan: Deberías AMAR al SasuSaku… HAha, Loner te va a convencer :D MUAHAHAHA!... Acá está la continuación continuación XD Gracias por tu review, bonita! 

**Be-Chan**: Haha, gracias, qué bueno que me decís eso de los personajes, no estaba segura de si les iban a gustar ToT Igual acá tenés la planilla completa, si me olvidé de alguno después lo pongo !... Gracias por tu review…!

Bueno gente, gracias por leerme, en serio, los adoro ToT

Besos, besos, besos!

_Yuffie_

* * *


End file.
